The Spoby Alphabet
by spencergaystings
Summary: The Spoby love counting from the letters of the alphabet.
1. All I need

Hey you. While I'm currently tyding up the third chapter for Mommy's New Friend, I got the impression some of you wanted a Spoby Alphabet? Ha. Well here it is. I'm gonna try to update this as fast as I can, but I can't do any miracles - it's almost the end of school year for me here. So yeah, you'll have to be really patient with me :P This is probably gonna be just a collection of drabbles and maybe some one-shots. Most of these are gonna be pure fluff and Spoby-love because I can't handle anymore angst. I hope you like it ;) Love you and your reviews, so make sure I get some 3 Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**A is for "All I need."**

Spencer Hastings grew up understanding that she had to be perfect. Flaws aren't accepted on a Hastings. They needed to be at their best, no matter what the circumstances, it doesn't matter if a close friend just died or if you failed on a test - you couldn't show weakness or any sign of uh, _humanity._

That's why Spencer is not a fan of doing things she isn't good at. She doesn't want anyone to know she fails to do something, or even suspect she isn't at least _great _on something. If she wants something and ends up not getting it, she'll pretend she didn't want it in first place. She'll simply roll her eyes and go on with her life.

She never gets a B. Never. All her grades are _at least _filled with A's and she's class president. She's the captain of every club she's part of, and she is also the captain of the Rosewood's hockey field team and she is her father's first choice when he needs to warm up to a client on a tennis game and sometimes a lunch.

She knows how to talk to people - she's very communicative. She knows how to convince her parents when she wants something, she knows how to talk properly to the school director, with the teachers, with the other students. She just knows how to communicate.

She has the best clothes, the best car, the best friends, the best _everything._

Yet, for a big time of her life, she's spent feeling empty. Alone. Most of the time her parents weren't even home, her sister avoided her like the plague, and her friends were always in their own world, with their own boyfriends/girlfriends (Emily), and she would find herself in her bedroom with her dear, old book. Of course, she's had her flings. Boys from the country club or even her sister's boyfriends (she stopped doing that when the Wren thing got too much out of her control). But she's never had someone to truly rely on.

Of course, that is until she met Toby Cavanaugh. The boy she's spent so many days of her pre-teen life watching while he read books or sat working on his bike on the porch at the front of the Fields' household. That cute boy with deep blue eyes. The boy she secretly had a crush on when she was about 13.

With Alison and her insane need to make him guilty for every single thing she did, she knew her crush needed to go. The boy was a creep, a weirdo.

She hated him and she didn't even know why. She had said awful things about him without even knowing who he was.

But that was past. Now, he's the caring boyfriend she loves so much. She doesn't think she can spend a day without talking to him, without touching or kissing him.

After she became a person of interest in Alison's death, she knew he was being framed. She needed to talk to him, to maybe help him, and see if he could help her back. He did. He saved her, and he doesn't even know that.

She was so lost before she found him. She was merely surviving without him. She wasn't breathing. And when he kissed her that day outside the motel room, she felt something she had never felt before - she felt _alive. _

_Breathing. _She felt warm, she felt love.

He is exactly what she needs - he's calm. He's smart. He's kind, caring. He respects her. He tells her when she's trying too hard, he helps her slowing down. He tells her exactly what she _needs _to hear, not only what she _wants _to hear.

He is her rock, her safe place to land.

Toby Cavanaugh is all Spencer Hastings needs when she's down and everything just sucks.

Because Toby is Toby and Spencer is Spencer, and that's all they need.


	2. Boyfriend and girlfriend

Sorry it took me so long to update this! In fact, I've written at least 3 new chapters for this, although I'm still late on finishing the 3rd chapter of Mommy's New Friend - for that I apologize, I know where I'm going with it but I still can't like "tie" the story in words... I don't know if I'm making any sense, but it's like I'm sure of what I'm going to do with the storyline, I have like the stuff all going on in my head, but I can't quite put it into words just yet, so every time I'm like out of inspiration, I go for music, which I don't know if you noticed, most of my fanfics are named after lyrics from songs that I get feelings over. Hah. Okay, so I think I explained it. Please don't be mad at me, be patient! I promise I didn't forget you guys! But 3 chapters tonight will make it up with you, right?! Haha, tell me your opinions on it, please! Nice and constructive feedback is always good! If you have any ideas for new one-shots or letters for this fanfic, feel free to hit the review box and tell me your ideas, I promise they'll be heard! You guys are awesome, thank you so much for reading my fanfictions so far, it makes me feel warm and cozy (Lol quoting Ian). Anyway, hope you enjoy these!

Love, Bruna xox

**B is for Boyfriend and girlfriend.**

****When they started seeing each other after that morning at the motel, they couldn't quite know what they were. Friends? No, it was more than that. Friends with benefits? Obviously not. Were they a couple? Toby doesn't know.

They're sitting on Spencer's bed, she's reading something for school, laying on her stomach across from him and he's laying on his back, playing with her hair. The silence they find themselves in is peaceful, and he almost feels bad for what he's about to do, but he can't help it - he's just too eager and curious to wait anymore. He just _needs _to know.

"Spence?" he calls out softly, still holding a lock of the brown hair in between his fingers, twirling it.

She looks at him curiously, a hint of smile gracing her pretty features, "Yeah?"

"What am I to you?" He asks, and she frowns.

"What do you mean?" she asks confusedly and he sighs, turning so he was laying on his side, using his elbow to keep him steady.

"I mean... What do you see me as? As your friend or...?" he asks, raising an eyebrow as to go to the point, and she opens her mouth and lets out a quiet "oh".

She looks down, blushing and stutters, "I - well... Uh..." she looks at him from under her eyelashes, letting out a tiny smile, "I - I don't know. Mmm.. My - my boyfriend?" she asked, uncertain and he nodded.

"Oh." He said, feeling warm inside, trying to hide his smile.

She blushed and they fell into silence, both staring at everything but each other. Suddenly, Spencer looked at Toby shyly and dared to ask: "What about you?"

He looked at her, smiling freely now, and she let herself smile back, "What about me?" he asked, still on clouds from what she just said.

"What do you see me as?" she asked and he mocked a thinking face, putting his finger on his chin and tapping on it, making this "mm" noise. Spencer punched his shoulder playfully, giggling and he chuckled.

"I'm just kidding," he smiled widely, and then on a more serious tone, "You're my girlfriend?!" he said, but it felt more like a question. An uncertain smile took over his face and she smiled widely.

"Yeah?"

He nodded, smiling softly, "Yeah. You're my girlfriend." he said, moving a little so he was only centimeters away from her face.

"You're my boyfriend." She replied, and closed the space between them.

They're boyfriend and girlfriend, and Toby knows it couldn't be better.


	3. Coffee

As I promised, here's the second one for today. :)

**C is for Coffee.**

****Spencer Hastings loves coffee. No, love is not quite enough - she breathes it. It's what keeps her going. While most teenagers choose a can of Dr. Pepper, or a big cup of milkshake, Spencer chooses coffee - even when the weather is equal to hell outside.

She doesn't like it weak - Aria made her drink a cup of the coffee she had just made one day, and while the other girls had said it was "too strong", for Spencer it was like drinking water. Her coffee was at least made with 9 (full) spoons and nothing less.

Toby and the girls teased her for it, but unlike the girls, Toby always accepted when the slender girl offered him her coffee, even though he knew he was probably going to spend the rest of the day shaking.

He also made sure to always have coffee prepared the way she liked every time she came over, and he would drink it to make sure it was as strong as hers.

"Did you make this?" she asked the first time she tasted the black liquid he had just served her.

He nodded, smiling amusedly as he watched his girlfriend downing the drink in big gulps. "Did you like it?" he asked and she nodded happily.

"It tastes like mine." she observed and he smiled proudly.

"That was my intention."


	4. Dancing

Now the last one for tonight. But it's good right?! We're good? Haha. Btw, I'm expecting a triple review, okay? One in each chapter. Okay. Hah enjoy! xox

**D is for Dancing.**

Spencer took dancing classes when she was younger, she's had some dance recitals and she prides herself in saying that she's won 5 prizes at the tender age of 6.

She had stopped dancing when she started high school and set her interests on the hockey field team and on her grades. Although she stopped going to her dance class, she didn't stop dancing.

She liked to dance when it was just her, when she felt free of all the bad things that happened to her life over the past 2 years, even if for a short time.

It was one of these moments, and she was swaying slightly to the song that was playing on the radio while she arranged the notes on the kitchen counter, getting ready for the exam she'd be having the next day.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice when Toby walked into the house, having her back to him, she hadn't noticed he was standing behind her, almost 10 feet away, with an amused smile, watching her dance.

Deciding he should make his presence noticed, he wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his chin on her left shoulder and swaying with her, chuckling as he felt her jump in surprise.

"You startled me!" she exclaimed, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sorry," he smiled softly, "You were so concentrated you didn't notice when I knocked on your door." he said amusedly and then, on a more serious tone, "Which, by the way, isn't locked. Shocker!"

She rolled her eyes and he sighed, "Are you alone?" he asked and it was her turn to sigh.

"That's what I call a shocker." she answered bitterly and he kissed her forehead.

"Well, not anymore m'lady." he said happily and she giggled at his tone, "I'm going to keep you company." he smiled softly.

She smirked, "Okay, but I'll have you to know that I have this massive test tomorrow and I can't be distracted." she deadpanned and Toby held up his hands in defeat.

"Alright, I'll just sit here and watch you work." he said, sitting on a stool and smiling sweetly at Spencer, who looked dubious.

"Alright..." she allowed, going back to her notes. "Be quiet, I need to focus."

And okay, maybe he didn't keep his promise and maybe they ended up dancing like two fools, both holding onto each other as they swayed along to the song.

In Toby's defence, it was a really good song.

In Spencer's... Well. She just always liked dancing. And dancing with Toby is one of her favorite things to do.

Like, ever.


	5. Emily

Sorry for the delay! School has been kicking my ass, since it's the last month of my school year here, I've been kind of busy. But thank God I got this free time to update some of my stories, so I hope you understand. Thankfully I got enough free time to write at least 3 new chaps. for this fanfiction. ;) I hope you enjoy! xx

* * *

**E is for "Emily"**

When Toby and Spencer started seeing each other, they knew their relationship wasn't going to be very well accepted by Spencer's parents, yet, after the eventful night in which Spencer's life was almost finished, when her dear brother-in-law tried to kill her and ended up being pushed off the bell tower, with the body being mysteriously lifted and carried away by someone - or better yet, by -A -, she thought they would be at least understanding. She had been through hell whithin the last 24 hours, what with Melissa and their accident, and well, almost facing the death, and everyone in Rosewood and Philly thinking the four girls were now the former Alison Dilaurentis' best friends and desperate for attention.

She had needed Toby's comfort, but instead, all she got was her father slamming the door on her boyfriend's face.

She had felt miserable without seeing and talking to him. Although they were talking via texts and late night phone calls, it didn't feel the same - she needed to see him. That's when Emily came up with the plan of making the two of them meet each other by using herself as their alibi. That plan didn't work out very well, since Melissa had chosen that moment to listen the same story Spencer had told at least a thousand times over the week.

Emily still thinks it's kind of funny that Toby and Spencer are a couple now, but she fully supports them; she knew there was something going on when Spencer was lying on her bed, helping her with her homework and talking about Toby with this wonderstruck expression, and murmuring to herself about how he's different, lost in her own thoughts. Her suspicion turned into amusement when Toby stopped her while she walked past his porch on her way to school and asked her if Spencer was coming over again that day, with this dreamy voice.

Her suspicions were proven right when the day after Spencer and Toby had spent the night together at the motel for the investigation, the girls had scheduled a meeting at Emily's house that morning, and Spencer had arrived in an unknown manly shirt and had murmured a simple "it's Toby's." when the girls questioned her.

Emily had helped and had been there for both of them through their ups and downs, and now, while the three were at the Brew, Spencer and Toby meeting up for a coffee together and Emily on her break, the brunette waves them off when they offer to give her a tip for serving them on her break, and with a smirk, she adds, "But I expect to be the bridesmaid, and of course, your first child's godmother" and laughs when the couple blushes a deep shade of red and look at each other with this day dreaming look. "You two are just too cute for words." she shakes her head and stands up, going back to work.

Little did she know, 10 years later she would be meeting a little blue-eyed Spencer Cavanaugh, named Emily Jill Cavanaugh. But well, they did owe her one, didn't they?


	6. Flowers

**F is for "Flowers"**

****Toby had never really cared about flowers. They were just something girls liked and he wasn't really a fan. He remembers that growing up, his house was filled with flowers and the garden was colorful, his mom always made sure to take care of those flowers of hers. He has a happy memory of helping his mom with the garden outside, but after his mom passed away, those memories hurt, and the indifference for flowers became hate. He couldn't look at any flower without thinking of his mom, and thinking about her hurt.

That is, until one afternoon, he was lying on Spencer's bed, her head on his chest, playing with her hair and they were talking softly about everything and anything.

"So I had to help Hanna with her -" she stopped mid sentence when she noticed Toby looking up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression on his handsome features. "What?" she asked curiously, grabbing his hand and toying with his fingers.

"Uh?" he asked, coming back to Earth, Spencer raised a perfect eyebrow and he smiled softly, "I'm sorry... I just... Uh - your hair smells like flowers." he said softly and then looked at the ceiling again, getting lost on his own thoughts.

"Oh... that's random." Spencer chuckled, but then, asked in a low voice, "Is that a problem? You don't like it or...?"

Toby shook his head quickly and smiled widely, "I do! Yes, I do," then kissing her forehead, "I love it."

"Yeah?" she smiled, "Promise?"

Nodding, he leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Promise."

And it wasn't even a lie. Every time Toby was away and missed Spencer, he would always buy one red rose (her favorites) and keep it on the dashboard of his truck.

He figured that if he couldn't be 24/7 with Spencer, he could at least have a little reminder of the chocolate eyed beauty with him.

Plus, it didn't hurt that Spencer would always sit closer to him when he was giving her a ride somewhere and she saw the rose.

It was a whole package of dating Spencer, and that was only a bonus.

Suddenly the flowers doesn't sound so bad anymore.


	7. Goofball

**G is for "Goofball"**

****Spencer Hastings is a walking, living, talking, breathing dictionary. She can tell you the meaning of at least 50 words you've never heard before and she's glanced at least once in her life. No one has ever beaten her at scrabble. Not even Melissa.

That's why she was so mesmerized by Toby, because she is Spencer Hastings and he won her with a simple word: goofball. Of course, then she was enraged. But then her anger subsided and gave place to the amusement.

How does one manage to beat Spencer Jill Hastings with _goofball_? When he had said it was fun to kick her ass at scrabble, she tried to think of a witty comeback, but ended up getting her stomach filled with this funny feeling as he came closer and kissed her for the very first time.

_"Hey! It wasn't a complete ass kicking, by the way!" _she had shouted when her mind had cleared and Toby was already making his way back to the room.

After the fateful day in which Toby had won, they made it a ritual - they would always play scrabble together. And that's what they're doing now. Toby is kneeling by one side of his coffee table, smirking evilly at his letters, and Spencer is looking at him with an eyebrow raised. She's sitting across from him, her chin propped on her hand as she watches her boyfriend be a complete child and add his letters to the board, forming the word "expelliarmus."

"This is not a word." she said, not batting an eyelash.

Toby rolled his eyes, "Of course it is. To me, at least." he smiled teasingly, "I don't know about you, _muggle, _but it's pretty acceptable on wizard scrabble." he smiled in victory and Spencer gaped at him.

"Expelliarmus is _not _a real word!" she exclaimed, "And I'm not a muggle!" she sniffed, "I'm just saying this is not 'wizard scrabble', therefore, 'expelliarmus' is not an acceptable word." she finished, looking at him seriously, daring him to disagree.

But of course, he's Toby Cavanaugh, so he just _had _to disagree. He shook his head, "Yes, it is an acceptable word." he said stubbornly. "Can we move on now?" he asked, sighing. Spencer shook her head and got up.

"I'm not playing with you until you stop acting like a 6 years old and remove this word from the board." she said, folding her arms. Toby got up as well and mimicked her actions.

"No." he said seriously and she nodded.

"Well, guess you'll have to play alone then." she shrugged, walking towards his bedroom, waiting for him to take the bait. She was only two steps away from the bedroom door when she heard him sigh.

"Spence, wait." he called. She turned around and looked at him expectantly. "I'll remove the word." he groaned, leaning over the coffee table and grabbing the wooden letters. Sitting back on the floor, he looked at her and grinned, "You happy now?"

"Much." she smiled and sat on her place. Looking at him sweetly, "Thank you, goofball."

He rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "You're welcome, control freak."

Spencer giggled and nodded, "Now let's get back to business.

And maybe Toby had tried to add "mad-eye" 20 minutes later and maybe Spencer had threatened shoving that board down his throat, but that's what made playing scrabble even more fun.

Plus, Toby loved to see Spencer's happy face when she won, but that's just a bonus.

* * *

Because Potterhead!Spoby is my headcanon :')


	8. Hands

**H is for "hands"**

****Somehow, in the course of 1 year, Toby has found many things that soothe him. Working with wood, for an example. The work he has to put into forming a simple piece of wood into something useful is somehow calming for him - having to concentrate, the silent place, everything. Of course it's not the same if he's working in a big project for other people - he's surrounded by noises and people, and that's not as calming as sitting in his silent room in his loft, sketching away or molding pieces together.

Another thing that always manages to calm him - the feel of Spencer's hands. Everytime the brunette would touch him, he'd feel this wave of peace invade him, making him stand still and be completely calm. Spencer loved to play with his hair when they were laying by each other in his bed, just listening to the sound of his breath and smiling lazily as he drew patterns in her back.

They didn't need to talk in moments like that, they communicated with touches. Toby would draw dozens of patterns and forms in her back, but would always end up spelling "_I love you"_s and _"you're beautiful",_ which he knew she just loved.

When they hold hands, it's as if nothing else matters and there's only them in the world, nothing else can tear them apart - it's a comforting feeling. Spencer loves to hold Toby's hands, and he loves to feel her hands gripping his as if only the thought of not touching him, even if for 4 minutes is just unacceptable.

Right now, Toby is laying on his back, and Spencer is laying sideways, pressing her front body on the right side of his, head resting on the crook of his neck, playing with his hair and sighing softly. Toby starts drawing patterns, as usual, on her back, and she smiles softly.

She feels a heart being formed on her back, and she kisses his neck. Hearing his soft "mmm", she smiles at him.

_"I love you."_ She whispers, and he smiles.

_I love you. _His hand repeats the words on her back.


End file.
